Gorecyclops (Condemned)
"Shall we leave it be? ...Please?" is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. It is a gigantic enemy boss chained to a wall. When attacked, he frees himself and picks up a giant spiked club. This particular enemy can be very difficult and time consuming as he has many potential health meters ready to make the fight continue for a while and he seems to have a high defence. Be wary casting spells as he berserks often and will often disrupt your spells, wasting your time and making you use more health/stamina items than really necessary, this is exceptionally irritating for mystic knights who rely on close range and spells. Once killed he drops many cursed loot and some other Gorecyclops specific body pieces for weapon and gear crafting. __TOC__ Information and Stats It looks like a regular Gorecyclops with the exception that it's about five times taller than a normal gorecyclops and his attacks are more damaging. However, like it's common brethen it's weak against Ice magicks. He has 11 bars of health like all boss monsters in Dragon's Dogma. Tactics *For monster climbers, the secret augment "Adhesion" is a must. Typically, the Condemned cyclops flails too much for scalers to successfully land hits, but with Adhesion, the Arisen can mount the cyclops on the head (preferably the eye) and start attacking without being interrupted. High stagger gear (such as the Cursed King's Belt) can then send the monster in a stunlock. To avoid being grabbed off, there is a position that the Arisen may take up on the lower half of the face where the cyclops, instead of grasping at its head, gropes its chest, thereby missing the Arisen consistantly. Be sure to bring stamina curatives. *The Gorecyclops has spiked armor that deals damage. Caution should be taken when climbing or when close to its body during battle. *The spiked armor CANNOT be removed from the body except for the mask. *The mask will fall off if you deal enough damage to it from any side. *If you are a long range class (such as a Magic Archer) and having trouble defeating him then perhaps try this method. Ignore the Gorecyclops and travel up the circular ramps getting rid of all of the skeleton mages first. Once they are all dead pick one of the wooden bridges and camp there. From there, try Exploding Arrow, Sixbolt and normal attacks to take him down from above as he cannot climb the ramps. If you happen to have a mage or sorcerer with you they may help you out a little bit but as he can't hurt you it doesn't really matter. *If using a melee-based class, always try to position your character near the condemned cyclop's right foot. As long as your character is standing underneath the cyclops or behind the right foot, all of the cyclop's attacks will miss. *Attacks should be focused on the right foot. The condemned cyclops always stomps twice with the left foot, which leaves a longer window of opportunity to deal damage to the right foot without being stumbled by the quakes following the stomps. *However, characters focusing on the feet of the cyclops should possess a considerably high physical attack power. Otherwise, dealing sufficient damage to the cyclops could become a rather tedious task. *High Comestion has the potentional to floor and disarm him. *The Gorecyclops is far more likely to be berserking than calm throughout the fight. This makes his attack patterns erratic and violently fast. High tier Sorcerer spells such as Maelstrom aren't recommended as the tendency for him to interrupt or even get out of the maximum damage range is too high. Faster casting spells such as High Comestion and High Gicel will yield considerably better results. *The Gorecyclops is very weak to Ice magic, so a Mystic Knight with Magick Cannon/Great Cannon and the Magick Shield skill Ice Enchanter, or a permently enchanted ice weapon such as the Almace, can do devastating damage to it. Make two or three Great Cannons and hit the one that is near repeatedly, and the damage it can do is around half to a full health bar, depending on augments and armor the player has equipped. Rinse and repeat. *You can also camp at the top of the stairs. Not all the way up, simply climb the stairs and be around where the deterioted 2nd set of steps are. He will not be able to hit you. Sorcerers can then spam High Gicel without fear if retaliation. Make sure to aim for its head. Enough blows to the helmet can dislodge it. If its eye is directly hit, a pillar from High Gicel can significantly damage it, close to a full healthbar. Locations *Midnight Helix *The Forgotten Hall *The Shadow Fort (Quest Board Mission only) Rewards *Rugged Femur *Blue Iron Buckles *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 (rare) *Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 *Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 (rare) Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Boss Category:Monsters